Code Geass: Leola of the rewritten
by Cookielova
Summary: Leola is a girl from our world who somehow, fell in love with a FanFiction from her favourite anime called Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna. So she decided to write a fan made chapter to the author, Cookielova. What she didn't know, was that her pen not only wrote her story, but brought her characters to life! READ TO FIND OUT! CRACK FIC FTW! :D (ON HIATUS)
1. Goodnight

Code Geass: Leola of the Rewritten.

Summary: Leola is a girl from our world who somehow, fell in love with a FanFiction from her favourite anime called Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna. So she decided to write a fan made chapter to the author, Cookielova. What she didn't know, was that her pen not only wrote her story, but brought her characters to life! How will she cope having an exiled prince, two confused females and Cookielova herself in her world? CRACK FIC

Chapter 1- Can you feel the love?

**A/N: DON'T DO WHAT LEOLA DOES! She's a creep. PLEZ!**

"_look, I found the perfect spell for you." She shoves a small book into my chest, causing me to step back._

"_oh. A spell to transport a human being into a fictional…universe." My head snaps up to see Tania's little smirk plaster her face._

…

_I rub my arm,"I too am from the homeland to see if I could finish my schooling here. I heard Ashford academy is a good place…"_

"_Ashford huh? Guess they moved on…" Euphy sends a downcast glance to the ground before blighting up after seeing a cat. I follow her as she crouches down, "meow! Meow, meow, meow, and meow!" she coos._

…

_Lelouch covered my mouth with his hand. Leaning dangerously close to me, he looks into my eyes._

"_No!" I try to scream, but it was too late. I found myself lose control and enter darkness._

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING~" I sang and hugged my iPod to my chest.

I have finally found it, my favourite FanFiction!

I pout,"sure, I haven't read much Code Geass FF...But this is amazing so far!" I yell and lay down on my bed.

I sigh slowly and check the time on my iPod. It was still early, so I guessed I could read more chapters. There were 10 in total, so I still had seven to go…

"And over 30 k more to read~" I yawn and switch my iPod back on, and directed myself to the page the FanFiction was on.

"Ahh. Chapter 4, Meeting…"

After finishing chapter 10 (notice a large time skip), I felt my eyes drooping.

"Urgh…I need to sleep…I'll send a review tomorrow…" I mumble and pull my blanket over me, my iPod under my pillow.

"I hope you have sweet dreams, Cookielova."

**A/N:**

**Yes. It was short.**

**I scared myself when I wrote her wishing me sweet dreams…I hope none of you guys do that…**

***shudders***

**It's just…**_**WRONG!**_

**Anyways, this is like, this crack fic I came up with one day. I really don't know my readers 'views' on this fic, so I decided to write fan made chapters…to myself..?**

**Okay, now my reasoning makes **_**NO SENSE AT ALL!**_

**I'm one crazy chick.**

**I think I'm high! :D**

**Or not. If I could write loike…700 words in 8 minutes?**

**I counted. It was 8:41 and now it's 8:49…**

**Maybe…**

**So, I was talking about my OC writing to me?**

**That just sounds plain weird.**

**I just wanted to try 'something new', k?**

**I doubt any idiot on this site has been crazy enough to try it, so I was like, "Wynaut?"**

**Eheheheh. I'm soooo punny.**

**I bet I'll be laughing at myself in a few years at what shit I've written right here. **

**Oh ma gurd. TIME CAPSULE FTW!**

**Yeah we had to do a time capsule thingo at school, and write letters to our yr 12 selves…it was fun.**

**Anyways…**

**Where was i?**

**ABRIDGED SERIES' ARE AFFECTING MY MINDDDD**

**OMG EPISODE 15 ABRIDGED IN ANYTHING IS PURE AWESOMENESS.**

**Let alone episode 15 in canon, man that was some shifty stuffz going on~**

**Where was I again?**

**Oh right, my 'new something.'**

**Ahahah see? I twisted the words around! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**I'm so genius.**

**I'm so bored.**

**What was I even talking about?**

***scrolls up***

**Oh riiiiiiight.**

**DON'T WISH ME GOOD NIGHT!**

**That is all.**

**-Cookielova**

**Ps: Ilyz all roundz! XD**

**PPs: IT'S 8:50! WAHH **

**Lemme fix it now:**

**Or not. If I could write loike…over 700 words ****in 8 minutes****? *crosses out '8'***

**Or not. If I could write loike…over 700 words in 9 minutes?**

**Happy chappie.**

**BYE!**


	2. Bad Day

Code Geass: Leola of the rewritten.

Plot: Leola is a girl from our world who somehow, fell in love with a FanFiction from her favourite anime called Code geass: The Amendment of Jenna. So she decided to write a fan made chapter to the author, Cookielova. What she didn't know, was that her pen not only wrote her story, but brought her characters to life! How will she cope having an exiled prince, two confused females and Cookielova herself in her world? CRACK FIC

* * *

Chapter 2- Bad day.

"Good morning sunshine! The earth says yellow!"

I scrunched up my eyes, "Fudge off, Crystal!" I yell at my older sister.

Well, by 1 minute anyways.

"Ne, you found any good FanFictions last night?" she pestered me, nudging my tired body.

"Leave me alone. I'll talk to you later." I mumble.

"Ngaww! Look at that! Leola has a perverted drawing of Lelouch-"

I scramble out of bed and jump up, scanning the room, "Where is it?!"

I thought I had lost it months ago?

Crystal laughed, her perfect blonde ringlets bouncing on her shoulders, "I was kidding. Wait- you actually have one?"

I roll my eyes and sit on the edge of my bed, glaring at my twin sister.

She pouts cutely and pulls at my arm, "Come on! Mum made pancakes."

I run out of the room and downstairs towards the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I yell at Crystal.

"Hmm…I wonder what she'll do when she finds out mum isn't even at home. And we don't have any flour or eggs left." Crystal walked out of her sister's room and into her own, locking the door behind her.

"CRYSTAL!"

* * *

"Fruit salad, yummy yummy. Mashed potato mashed potato! Green spaghetti- wait, was it green spaghetti?" I questioned myself after singing a Wiggles mash up.

Heh, mash up. Like the potatoes? No?

Fine.

I was out of my house, walking to McDonald's for breakfast.

"Good morning. What would you like to order?" a boy wearing the red and black uniform and matching cap asked.

"Yo. I'd like a bacon and egg Mcmuffin meal please." I grin at the boy behind the counter.

He flicked his Bieber style fringe to the side with a jerking head movement and frowned.

"Miss. It's 10:31 am. I'm afraid we've finished our breakfast menu for the day."

My jaw drops to the ground (not literally goize), along with my wallet. I had just missed breakfast by one minute!

"Crystal…I swear…" I growl and pick up my Hello Kitty wallet from the porcelain tiled ground.

What? I have porcelain tiles in my own house. How come a fast food restaurant has them too?!

"What would you like to order for _lunch_, miss?" he grins at me as I take out a $5 bill.

"One Happy Meal. A seared wrap and fries and diet coke. I don't feel happy." I order and pass him the $5, taking my change back and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Please stay on this side and your order will be done shortly." He smirked and gestured to the empty place on the left of me. Then he attended to the elderly woman behind me who was with her grandchildren.

I think.

I drum my fingers on the counter as I wait for my meal. Wait! I didn't tell him which toy!

"Uh, excuse me? With the happy meal I'd like Talking Tom, please." I smile at 'KYLE'.

That's what was written on his name tag.

"Sure." He replied and slipped the grey plastic covered toy into the bright red Happy Meal box, closing the covers for me.

"I never knew how to do that. Thanks bro." I grin and wave after taking my Happy Meal, and I walk out of the restaurant.

Did you know McDonald's was a restaurant? I only learnt that 2 days ago!

* * *

I opened the Happy Meal box as I head towards the central shopping centre, where I was going to buy something I've wanted to buy for weeks.

I munch happily into my seared chicken wrap and walk briskly towards the shop I had intended to come to today.

"Ah. Antiques for all." I mutter and smile at the bright red 'OPEN' sign on the front door.

"Shyeahh. Gonna get my pen now." I grin and chuck my empty wrapper inside the Happy Meal box.

"Good morning Leola darling! How may I be of service?" a young lad waltzed up to me, a smile adorning his aristocratic features.

Meet Charles Von Linkin. The heir to this great Antique shop.

"Hey Charlie-boy. I want that pen I showed you last time." I smile back and walk past him.

Charles frowns, "Milady, I told you not to call me by that unprofessional and friendly type name!" he whines.

"Then act like a normal 17 year old boy, _Charlie_." I grin and munch on my small fries.

"No oily hands on the objects, Leola!" he warns and walks behind the counter, searching for something in the large table.

"Aha. I found the peacock fountain pen. Did you know-"

I smile widely and cut him off, "Thanks. How much was it again?" I ask.

I've been saving up for this pen for weeks!

"Well, too bad you missed out on our 50% sale. The last day was yesterday. Now this pen costs $33." Charles states and types it in the register.

My jaw falls to the ground for the second time today, "WHAT?!"

"I tried calling you." He shrugs his shoulders.

"My phone had to _die_ yesterday, didn't it?!" I yell at the ceiling.

"That doesn't do any good, shouting at the ceiling. Did you know-"

"Enough with the DYK's! I could have bought the pen for $16.50 yesterday!" I wail.

Wait a minute…16.5…

I grin perversely and Charles shudders.

"What? Are you going to pay or not." He taps his foot impatiently and twirls the pen in his right hand.

"I'll pay…" I mumble and fish out two $20 notes and handing it to the Englishman.

"Great. Here's your $7 change and I hope you have a happy day." He smiles, eyeing the Happy Meal box in my left hand.

"I'M STILL NOT HAPPY!" I yell at the ceiling and storm out of the store, the pen in my jeans' pocket.

"I told you-"Charles grins.

"GOOD BYE!" I shout and start jogging towards my house.

And I thought my day was bad already.

* * *

**A/N:**

**How was it guys?**

**Crack enough for you?**

**Lol, I wrote this in about 45 minutes. So much crack I laughed when I re-read it! XD**

**I've been in the opposite situation with the McDonalds incident; I went at 10:20 am for lunch. I had to wait 10 minutes until I could finally order my food. Although my friend bought the Happy Meal :3**

**Merry Christmas guys and I hope you enjoy the Christmas chapter for Code Geass: The Amendment of Jenna. which will be out soooon :D**

**I sure did! :D**

**See ya on the next chapter of Code Geass: Leola of the rewritten.**

**For more crack, of course. **

**PS: did anyone notice the SAO joke I added in? No? then I command you to read this chapter again!**

**-Cookielova**


End file.
